It's Magic
by chibi-excel
Summary: Nikola is new to America and the high school dorms. To make matters more stressful, they set him up with an eccentric member of the magic club named Dmitri. Dmitri avoids him at first, not wanting to hurt the boy's chances at popularity, but a potion mistakenly drank by Nikola brings them together into a strange new friendship. RomaBul, DenNor, Edelweiss, UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**It's Magic**

_**Chapter One: You Know**_

* * *

Nikola Georgiev Asenov is new to America. In fact, until today, Nikola had never left Bulgaria. For the last year however he has perfected his English and grades so he could move here. His dream is to come to America and make a life for himself, which starts with the high school dorms. He's nervous, seeing as how Americans are known to be loud and obnoxious, but they informed him he has a Romanian roommate so at least his dorm will be normal.

Arriving at his new room Nikola opens the door seeing nothing but darkness, save for three candles in the corner burning dark purple flames. "Ah…um…" Nikola begins to back out when a hand comes out of the darkness and pulls him in, flicking on the light.

Standing in front of him with a strange little black hat that has ribbons of red and yellow coming off of it is a boy with dirty blonde hair and dark red eyes. That alone is enough to make Nikola want to bolt, but then the boy smiles at him, revealing a fang, and that's when Nikola actually struggles. "Ah! No! Please calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!"

Nikola looks at the teen confused. "What the hell is going on in here? Are you sacrificing something?"

"Sacri-? No! Of course not! The magic club doesn't do sacrifices! I'm casting a spell for marital success for one of our teachers." The boy explains, holding his hand out. "I'm Demitri Popescu."

"Doesn't do sacrifices, he says…like that's a normal thing…to cast a spell for marital success…I'm getting a headache…" Nikola mumbles to himself.

"Um…are you going to be okay?" Demitri asks, taking his shoulder gently. "Perhaps you should sit down." He says, leading the boy to the bunk bed and sitting him down before turning on the light.

"So…you're in a magic club…?" Nikola asks and Demitri smiles.

"Yep! Me and my two friends!"

"Only two?" Nikola blurts out without thinking, immediately feeling guilty as Demitri's smile fades.

"Those in the magic club aren't exactly popular…" Demitri mumbles.

"Makes sense." Nikola says, inwardly cursing himself. He seriously needs to stop saying what pops into his head. "I-I mean…since…people don't deal with different very well…not to mention the red eyes and faannn-damnit! I'm sorry!" He groans, covering his mouth.

Demitri laughs a little. "Don't worry about it. You're not saying anything I don't already know. So do you plan on telling me your name at all?"

"Ah…right…I'm Nikola Asenov." Nikola says, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh! Crap! It's time for me to go! If you have any questions our RA is down the hall. You can't miss his door. Bye!" Demitri says, running out of the room.

"…What…just happened…?" Nikola mumbles to himself before standing back up and unpacking his things. Alright, so he has a weird roommate. A very weird, magic using roommate with red eyes and a fang. It could be worse though, right? He could be in a gang or something. He highly doubts someone nerdy enough to be in a magic club is in a gang, so that should be no problem.

Sighing, Nikola finishes unpacking and heads to the RA. There's quite a few questions he has, mainly about where the hell his bathroom is. He heads down the hall until he finds a door with a large wooden plank on it that says 'RA' and knocks. Hopefully this guy is normal. He should be. RAs are supposed to be nice, right?

"Yeesss?" A voice asks as the door opens, revealing a very tall, very scary, man with dark purple eyes. He's not doing anything particularly scary, he's just smiling down at Nikola, but for some reason the mere sight of this man is sending a chill down his spine.

"I-I'm Nikola Asenov….the new guy. I have some questions." Nikola stutters out.

"Oh! I'm Ivan, and I have some answers no doubt." Ivan says, his chilling smile ever-present.

"U-um…so…showers…and bathrooms period…are they shared?" Nikola asks and Ivan laughs the freakiest laugh Nikola has ever heard. A laugh that will now be stacked in his brain as nightmare material.

"Come on, which room is yours?" Ivan asks, leaving his room to stand closer to Nikola.

"N-number…15B…" Nikola says nervously, tensing up at the close proximity.

"Ah…Demitri's roommate. How awful." Ivan pats him on the back. "That guy scares everyone. His friends do, too. One of them, Arthur Kirkland, claims to talk to unicorns and dead people and something called a flying mint bunny…where a Norwegian dude named Tore Stoltenberg swears he talks to fairies and trolls…then there is your roommate. The one with the fang."

Nikola looks at him curiously. "Is he supposed to be a vampire or something?"

"Hah! He says he knew some. Bunch of weirdos." Ivan says, heading into Nikola's room with his master key.

"What's wrong with that?" Nikola asks and Ivan smiles at him.

"Weird is fine. I'm weird even. Those guys are just unsociable." He explains. "Arthur is bitchy, Tore is extremely silent, and Demitri is just…strange. He's…quirky. In an intense way. You'll understand soon enough." Ivan says and Nikola sighs.

"Oh I got the quirky…so what are you showing me in here?" Nikola asks and Ivan nods.

"Right, your bathroom and shower are in your room. Right through here." Ivan opens a small door, something Nikola thought was a closet, revealing a large bathroom with a fairly good sized shower. "There you are. Anything else just ask."

"Yeah, thank you." Nikola mumbles as Ivan leaves. After learning of the secret bathroom, Nikola explores the rest of the dorm room for any other secret areas. A few hours, and head bumps, later he gives up and decides to leave the room for some food. Outside of the room he bumps into a tall brunette man with his hair slightly slicked back and a beauty mark on his cheek. "S-sorry."

"Hmm? You're roommates with Demitri? You must be new. I'm Roderich." Roderich says, extending a hand.

Nikola smiles, overjoyed at finally meeting a seemingly sane person, and shakes his hand. "I'm Nikola."

"Bulgarian, right? I can tell from the accent." Roderich says and Nikola nods.

"Yeah! That's pretty impressive, Roderich. Where are you from?"

"Austria." Roderich says. "And it's Austria, not Australia." He adds, annoyance in his voice.

"I'm quite aware of the difference." Nikola says, laughing a little.

Roderich smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. So, what are you heading off to?"

"Well I was going to try to find some Lunch."

"I know a great place for lunch." Roderich offers and Nikola lights up.

"Awesome." Nikola says, following him out as a feeling of relief comes over him. "So…um…about Demitri…"

"Ah…him. He's a nice guy, just strange. One of my friends actually has sworn him as a mortal enemy." Roderich says. "Elizaveta is her name. You want to see him annoyed you mention her in front of him."

Nikola laughs a little. "A secret crush perhaps?"

"Not in the least. Elizaveta has a girlfriend and Demitri…is…I don't know. Asexual perhaps?" Roderich shrugs. "Sometimes hate is just hate."

"True…" Nikola looks at Roderich curiously. "So he has a mortal enemy, huh? That sounds pretty interesting."

The Austrian nods, a smirk coming to his face. "If you are so interested in your roommate why don't you talk to him?"

"Well…I mean…he just kind of scared the shit out of me and then left…so I didn't get the chance."

"He'll be back tonight, no doubt, so ask him then." Roderich suggests and Nikola nods.

"Yeah…you're right…sorry for bugging you about him. So what about you? What do you like?" Nikola asks.

"I'm a president of the music club. I love my piano, boyfriend Vash, and any of the fine arts." Roderich explains. "And you?"

"Well…I don't really know. In my old school I wasn't involved in clubs, I went right home." Nikola says. "I will probably do that again…"

"No music club?" Roderich asks and Nikola laughs nervously.

"Can't really play…"

"Art?"

"Can't really draw…"

"…Sports?"

Nikola sighs. "You're bumming me out."

"Sorry, it's fine, you don't need to be in a club." Roderich says, bringing him to a small little café. "Or maybe you will end up in Demitri's club." He teases, making Nikola pale a little.

"Scary things aren't my forte." Nikola mumbles.

"So what do you like?" Roderich asks curiously.

"Spending time with friends, biology, cooking, that sort of stuff." Nikola says. "I actually came to America so I could go to a college for mortuary sciences."

Roderich laughs a little. "I thought you said you didn't like scary."

"That's not scary, it's scientific. There's a difference." Nikola points out and Roderich can't help but agree.

"I suppose you have a point…so a future undertaker is rooming with a magic club member…" Roderich looks at him amused. "You two might grow to be a popular subject around school."

Nikola sighs. "I really hope not. It's not like I'll be doing anything with mortuary sciences in high school…" He mumbles and Roderich nods. The rest of lunch is fairly uneventful, just the two of them talking about their families and whatnot, and by the time he arrives at his dorm that night it is around nine. A strange excitement builds in his chest at the thought of talking to the strange boy he rooms with an has heard so much about. His hope of a conversation is quickly shattered though, when he returns to see a very empty room.

Tomorrow is when classes start back up, so where could he be? Nikola sighs in disappointment and heads to his bed. "I'm sure I can talk to him in the morning or something…"

* * *

A/N: Hmm...sooooo...there's this. I thought of a few ideas for a RomaBul story, and finally settled on high school with the magic club. Hopefully it comes out well. (It probably won't be as good as the original story I wrote of them, but I'll settle for any kind of good. XD) And yes, I'm going to keep Nikola into mortuary sciences and Demitri an artist. It's a personal headcanon now and I can't get rid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Magic**

_**Chapter Two: Never Believe it's not so**_

* * *

Nikola groans as he plops down on his bed. It's been two weeks and he hasn't seen his roommate once. Seriously, not once. Despite this lack of seeing one another, however, they still manage to interact. The whole thing started a few days ago when Nikola saw a painting Demitri had done and decided to hang it up on their wall. After that Demitri had left a book out he thought Nikola would like, and he did, so he left a book out for the Romanian. Then, to Nikola's shock, Demitri had actually drawn a scene from the book Nikola shared with him.

With all these things, Nikola can fairly assume Demitri is pretty damn cool, but there is still the problem of never actually talking to him aside from that first day. He's practically itching to see the boy and talk to him face to face, yet he never does. There were nights he contemplated staying up to see him, but he decided that was kind of obsessive and creepy so he quickly dropped that thought.

Sighing, Nikola looks around his bed. Perhaps he can leave a note to ask Demitri to meet with him somewhere? "Ugh! We live together! It shouldn't be this hard to meet the damn guy!" He groans, falling back in his bed. "I really want to talk to him…maybe a visit to the magic club would be easiest…" Nikola mumbles, looking around the room before seeing a large bottle of some drink on the table where Demitri has been leaving him things.

Curious and thirsty since their fridge is empty, Nikola gets up and picks up the bottle, twisting the cap open to see a deep red liquid. He sniffs it, smelling the strong scent of raspberries and something else he can't identify. Shrugging to himself, Nikola decides to take a sip and try it. As soon as the liquid enters his mouth Nikola begins to choke, his hands flying to his throat and dropping the bottle as he hunches over in pain. A burning feeling forms in the pit of his stomach as the liquid seeps into the floor boards of the bedroom. Nikola tries to catch his breath and reaches for a dirty shirt of his to clean up the mess but before he makes it back to the spill the room goes black and he collapses.

A few hours later Demitri enters the room, seeing the unconscious boy and the spilled liquid all over. "Ah! Nikola!" He calls, running over to him and gently shaking his shoulder. "Damnit, you drank the potion, didn't you?" Demitri asks no one in particular before he picks up the boy and lies him in bed. "T-Tore! Arthur! They'll know what to do!" He pulls out his phone and calls them, explaining the emergency.

Soon after the Norwegian and Britain are in the room, looking at the unconscious boy.

"Didn't you tell him that you brought potions home and not to drink anything that isn't in the fridge?" Arthur asks annoyed as Tore checks the boy over.

"His pulse is normal, he's simply asleep." Tore says, looking to Demitri. "You're fridge is empty, too."

Demitri groans. "Damnit, this week was mine to restock it…this is my fault…"

"Yes, it is." Tore agrees. "Especially since you avoid him so much you didn't get a chance to explain the simple, important, things someone rooming with a magic club member should know."

"How did you…?" Demitri asks, staring at his friend in shock.

"You stay late at the club every night, take late shifts at your job, and come to our rooms if you get home any time before two in the morning." Tore says, rolling his eyes. "Grow a pair and talk to your roommate."

Demitri looks at the sleeping boy guiltily. "But…I don't want him to carry the stigma of knowing me…" He mumbles before a blunt object smacks him in the back of the head. "OW!"

Tore sets the text book down and looks at him annoyed. "Baby." He says simply before setting a little bottle of liquid down and leaving the room.

"Heheh…guess I hit a nerve…" Demitri says nervously, looking to Arthur.

"Well, you are being an idiot." Arthur huffs. "Talking to the guy in your room won't affect his 'status'. Just worrying about something so stupid proves him right. If we were worried about that I never would have met Alfred and Tore would have ditched his childhood friend upon entering this school."

"You and your boyfriends are vastly different then me and my roommate." Demitri grumbles. "But fine, it's my fault he's like this so I will stay by his side until he's better…"

"That's right you will! Even if he's conscious, you better be there!" Arthur orders. "And don't worry about school. As the president, I can pull some strings." He says, heading to the door. "I'll personally vouch that you both got really sick."

Demitri sighs. "Thanks…I guess…"

"Don't leave his side, or Tore will come after you." Arthur threats, making the Romanian pale. "Now give him that liquid once every hour for the next few days and he'll be fine."

"What…was in that potion again?" Demitri asks, staring at the liquid around their feet.

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure that was one of Tore's potions to eliminate an enemy…or something." Arthur muses. "I'm pretty sure it's the one you bathe a voodoo doll in to make it effective."

"Ahhh! He drank that?" Demitri screams, looking at Nikola in horror. "That's the most dangerous potion we have in liquid form!"

"Yes, it is. Now quit screaming and feed the boy!" Arthur commands, finally leaving the room.

"R-right! Gotta give him the liquid!" Demitri says, grabbing the bottle and sitting on the bed by Nikola's head. He reaches over and lifts the boy's head into his lap before gently parting the boy's lips and slipping the liquid down his throat. Nikola coughs a little and his body involuntarily shakes slightly before he becomes still again. "I'm really sorry, Nikola…" He mumbles, lying the boy back down in the bed and covering him up.

For the next few days Demitri focuses all of his attention on helping the sleeping boy, giving him the liquid each hour. Finally, the second day of doing this Demitri is rewarded with Nikola waking up. Around two in the afternoon Demitri gives him the drink as usual and instead of simply moving a little, Nikola begins to cough.

"Nikola!" Demitri exclaims, making clouded green eyes look up at him. "Are you alright?"

Nikola sits up, coughing a bit more before looking over to Demitri again. "What…happened?"

"U-um…" Demitri looks away guiltily. "You drank one of our potions…because I never warned you not to drink anything out of the fridge…and because I never restocked the fridge…"

Nikola twitches a little. "I drank a potion? Dear god don't let it be a love potion." He groans and Demitri laughs.

"God I wish it was something so simple!" Demitri exclaims, making Nikola nervous.

"I'm not going to die, right?"

"Of course not! You should be perfectly fine in a few more days, and until then I will be right here to take care of you!"

Nikola raises a brow. "You will?"

"Well…yeah…"

"And you won't disappear after I get better, right?"

Demitri stares at him surprised. "Huh? But…you really don't want to be my friend, Nikola."

Nikola glares. "How childish are you?" He groans, tossing a pillow at him. "What kind of shallow person do you think I am? I don't care if you're a major weirdo, you're really nice and you…you read my book and drew a picture from it…"

Demitri continues to stare at Nikola in awe. "It meant that much to you?"

"Of course it did! No one else has EVER given that no-name book the time of day, yet you read it and even drew a scene-my favorite scene-from it! That's the coolest thing anyone has ever done!" Nikola explains.

"R-really?" Demitri asks, a large grin coming to his face. "You really like my art that much?"

"Obviously." Nikola mumbles, looking away from him awkwardly. "Wh-what's with artists and having no confidence in their abilities?" He asks annoyed.

"Well no one really compliments me on them. I get good grades, but so does the kid that never finishes a project and draws with stick figures." Demitri says, his grin growing wider. "So you think I could be an actual artist? Like, an official one?"

"Of course you could!" Nikola says, making sure to skirt over the fact he is said kid who never finishes and uses stick figures. "F-forget school, they go on effort, but you have actual talent."

Without another word Demitri lunges at Nikola, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're the nicest person I have ever met, Nikola! Please be my friend!"

Nikola blushes a little and keeps his hands in the air, unsure of where to put them since he doesn't exactly hug much. "U-uhuh…sure…let's be friends than…"

Demitri smiles, hugging the boy closer before going still. "…Hey…Nikola…"

"Hm?" Nikola asks, his hands now at his sides.

"You…need a shower."

Nikola goes a brighter red and twitches, smacking Demitri with a pillow. "And whose fault is that?"

"Stop hitting me!" Demitri whines. "I didn't make you smell!"

"You made me unconscious for two days! Idiot!" Nikola yells, hitting him with a pillow again.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Please go shower!"

"Stupid idiot…" Nikola grumbles, getting up and grabbing some clothes.

"No! Wait!" Demitri calls, making Nikola stop. "Y-you could pass out again at any moment…maybe you should take a bath…so I can make sure you-OOPMH!" He falls over on the bed, Nikola's backpack on his chest.

"You are NOT watching me in the bath, shower, or anything. If I take more than twenty minutes you can check after knocking. Got that?" Nikola asks and Demitri nods.

"Why is everyone I become friends with so violent…?" Demitri asks himself before sighing heavily.

* * *

A/N: And, as said in the last two stories I just updated, I'm sorry for the long time it took me to make this. I had midterms, my first niece was born, and I had to help my dad move so it has been a super busy month. Anyways, until finals I should be able to work more on these...hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Magic**

_**Chapter Three: Lazy Day**_

* * *

Nikola wakes, thankfully feeling better after a week of being locked up in his bedroom. There is now a strict 'no potions in the dorm room' rule, as well as one about creepy chants over Nikola's sleeping body. Whether they are supposed to help or not they keep Nikola up and give him nightmares. It's strange to both of them, being friends with someone who feels so differently about something; Demitri loving the occult and Nikola terrified of it, but they have many other things in common.

In fact, over the week of Nikola locked in their room the two have gotten to know a lot about one another. They both love history, although Demitri's love tends to focus on historical folklore, but even that isn't too bad to Nikola as long as it is discussed during the day with the lights on. When you actually push through Demitri's obsession with the occult, almost everything else he is interested in is shared with Nikola. The two have grown very close, and while Nikola would never admit it, he is very grateful for this.

"So, you're feeling better today!" Demitri says with a wide smile. "Are you going to class?"

Nikola raises a brow. "I'm getting a choice? Because if I get a choice…I am definitely not going."

"Wha-? No way! Then you don't get a choice! You are going!" Demitri huffs, going to Nikola's dresser and grabbing clothes for him, including boxers.

"…Demitri…when we get back after classes….remind me to have a conversation with you on personal space." Nikola mumbles, staring at the closed tossed at him. "Especially the parts that focus on undergarments…and you never touching mine again."

Demitri rolls his eyes and begins to change. "What's the big deal? We're friends and roommates. It's nothing I haven't seen."

"Yes, but it should be something you never touch." Nikola groans, changing as well.

The Romanian laughs, his fang showing in his mouth as he does so. "You're such a prude, Nikola!"

"…Says the guy who doesn't understand personal space." The brunette grumbles before gathering his stuff and leading the way out of the room. In class, just as he expected, Demitri stays far away from him as his other friends like Roderich and Elizaveta come to talk to him.

"So, he's still avoiding you, huh?" Elizaveta asks. "How mean."

"Only in public. In our dorm we hang out a lot now." Nikola says with a small frown. "It's nice…there."

Roderich smiles a little at him. "Upset he avoids you out here?"

The Bulgarian sighs and sits back in his seat. "It's just so childish. We are friends, so who cares if people don't want to get to know me when they see that? shallow people like that are not worth my time anyways."

"Such grown up words from such a young guy." Roderich teases.

"Are you going to try to talk to him here anyways?" Elizaveta asks, looking to Demitri curiously. "I personally don't see why you would bother…but he obviously matters to you, so…"

Nikola shrugs. "I might bug him during lunch." He looks to Elizaveta and smiles. "What do you have planned for lunch? I know Roderich will be with Vash, but you?"

Elizaveta laughs a little. "I wouldn't have lunch near Demitri if I was paid to. Nope, I will be spending lunch with Meilin and some of the other girls."

"Of course, I have no chance if it's against Meilin." Nikola mumbles and Elizaveta nods.

"We will eat lunch with you some other time. A time you aren't with Demitri."

Nikola looks over to Demitri sitting at his desk and doodling random things. "If today works out I don't think that time will be coming anytime soon." He looks to Roderich and Elizaveta. "I see my high school days revolving a lot around the magic club members."

"So you really like Demitri, huh?" Roderich asks and a strange grin comes to Elizaveta's lips.

"Hm…if it's with you, I think I could get behind this." The girl muses.

"Get behind what?" Nikola asks, making Elizaveta laugh a little.

"Nothing, nothing! Enjoy your lunch!" She says, getting up as soon as the bell rings.

"Hm…" Nikola gets up, heading to Demitri who is still lost in his doodles. "Hey, let's have lunch."

Demitri's head jerks up to see Nikola beside him. "B-but-!"

"If you say anything stupid like 'it will make you unpopular' I swear to god I will ram my foot so far up your ass you will have two tongues in your mouth." Nikola grumbles.

"…Are you threatening…to French me with your shoe?" Demitri asks and Nikola blushes.

"Wh-what? A shoe has a tongue! The shoe's tongue, you-!" The brunette groans and grabs Demitri's hand. "Let's just go. We'll eat with your magic friends."

Demitri looks at him curiously. "Why…are you so hell bent on being friends in public?"

Nikola stares at the confused Demitri for a second. "Are you serious? Because when you aren't being a little cry-baby about what other people will think, you are actually an interesting guy. Is it a crime to spend time with a friend?"

"No, it's not." Demitri says before he smiles widely at Nikola. "You know that's the first time someone has called me cool! I think you're much cooler than me, though!"

"Well that's because I am." Nikola shrugs. "I mean, it's pretty obvious. So be happy someone cooler than you is taking interest and bring me to your usual lunch hang out."

Demitri laughs a little and stands up. "Well, at least you aren't conceited."

"Obviously." Nikola says, giving Demitri a wry smile.

The two head out of the classroom and to none other than the magic club. As soon as they enter a darkness fills the room, making Nikola stand closer to Demitri and second guess his idea to come here.

"You brought a guest." Tore says, holding a skeleton next to Nikola. "Hello Nikola, good to see you awake and breathing."

"You too." Nikola looks from the Norwegian to the skeleton and touches the bones. "This is pretty handy."

"Not really. Someone gave it to us assuming we cared about a pile of bones." Tore mutters, tossing it to Nikola. "Which, for the record, we don't."

"I do." Nikola announces, sitting the skeleton at a desk. "It's fake, obviously, but it will come in handy since I'm trying to memorize all the bones right now."

"Why waste your time with that?" Arthur asks from the other side of the room.

"I'm going to be an undertaker. I want a head start on my knowledge." Nikola answers as Demitri goes to the mini fridge in the room and grabs his lunch.

"An undertaker? Gross!" Arthur exclaims and Nikola twitches.

"Undertaking is gross? You are fascinated with ghosts and other occult-like things! That is way more gross."

"Come on, now. Play nice you two." Demitri says, patting Nikola on the shoulder. "Undertaking and the occult are both interesting things. You would think they go hand in hand…but apparently not."

"I look at undertaking from a scientific point of view, not an occultist point of view." Nikola mumbles and Arthur shrugs.

"I look at it as poking and prodding at dead bodies."

"Well I will be sure not to tell you about my part-time job at a nearby morgue then." Nikola says, pulling out his own lunch.

"Huh? When did you get a part time job?" Demitri asks and Nikola shrugs.

"It was set up by my father a month or so before I moved here."

"The care of a dead body is a difficult task, it's impressive to see someone so young taking such initiative." Tore says before eating.

The other three look at him surprised for a second before nodding.

"Ah…yeah…"

Demitri looks at Nikola and smiles. "I'm getting a part-time job, too! At an art gallery! I'm going to help set them up and even showcase some of my work if the owner finds it worthy enough!"

"See? That's a normal job." Arthur says. "Like my job at the library or Tore's at the museum."

"…I'm pretty sure none of these jobs are 'normal' for high schoolers…" Nikola points out. "Especially Demitri's."

"My dad knows some people, too." Demitri says, grinning. "You're not the only one with connections you know."

* * *

A/N: You would be surprised at how manyy occultists would never dream of an undertaker job or how many undertakers are actually not into the occult. (Of course I've never heard of them being afraid of it like Nikola...but...sh.) Anyways, I'm not good at the high school scene anymore. lD I should have made this a college one but nooooo I wanted to be diiifffeerrreeennnt. Also, an overwhelming amount of people from various places (including Romania) said that Demitri works so I'm gonna stick with it. I'm not meaning to be offensive, but this is a name actually used in Romania and I would like to not change in the middle of something. The next story I will use something different if people want, but for this I'm not going to change it. I don't think this story is going to be a long one anyways, honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Magic**

_**Chapter Four: Never Seen a Day Break**_

* * *

Nikola has made a decision he will no doubt regret last night. While trying to get to sleep, listening to Demitri go on and on about how great his club is, Nikola blurted out that he would go and see just how true this all is. So today he is taxed with actually going to see what they do. To say he's dreading it would be the biggest understatement in his entire life.

Reaching the doors to the club, Nikola feels a chill run down his spine. Was there always a dark aura around the room? Maybe it's because they are doing creepy things in there. Scary things. Horrifying things. Perhaps Demitri would forgive him if he went back to their room and feigned sickness?

"Nikola! I thought I heard you out here!" Demitri exclaims, pulling the teen into the dark room.

"It only took two months for you to get your roommate to come…that's fairly impressive. He must really like you, Demitri." Tore observes, making both boys blush.

"Well, of course I do. I've had two months living with him and his overly doting nature. Not to mention, on his own he's pretty cool." It's true, Nikola really likes Demitri. The whole thing started as a fascination with a strange boy he shared a room with, but now it's grown to a wholehearted affection for a boy he shares many things in common with. He doesn't want to think it's romantic, but at this point there's very little doubt it is. Of course they are both boys, and roommates, so he will never admit it out loud. He wants to be by Demitri's side for as long as possible.

"R-really?" Demitri asks, overjoyed. "Nikola you're too kind!"

"I-I'm really not…" Nikola mumbles weakly, his eyes venturing over the room. It's much different from the last time he came here; the room is completely dark save for some candles, and there's a book and bowl set up on a table. "So…what are you doing…?"

"We're making a love spell!" Demitri answers excitedly.

"For who?" Nikola asks suspiciously.

"A girl from my class." Arthur says, his proud smile practically lighting up the dark room. "We have such a good reputation that all girls in love come to us!"

Nikola frowns. Well, it's scary, but not in the way he expected. "Isn't that forcing someone to feel something they don't?" He asks and the three look at him blankly. "Well, I mean…it just seems…underhanded…"

"We do not change a person's emotions, we bring them out." Tore explains. "It's more of courage than anything. We let the girls no it will not make them fall in love."

"Ah…what else do you make?" Nikola asks and Demitri smiles.

"Things for marital happiness, we pray for abundant harvests, dress up as harry potter, and other things." Demitri explains, making Nikola laugh a little.

"I see! That kind of sounds fun!"

"We also do research on all things occult." Arthur adds, smirking at the shiver that goes down Nikola's spine.

"O-occult things, huh…" He asks weakly and Arthur nods.

"That's right~"

"Arthur!" Demitri scolds, wrapping an arm around Nikola's shoulders. "Leave him alone, now you're just being a bully!"

"You should know his boyfriend is off limits." Tore says. "Ours are."

"B-boyfriend?" Nikola gasps. "Why would you-? S-stop joking like that!"

"Ah…" Tore mumbles, noticing the frown on Demitri's face. "I think that Arthur and I have forgotten something important we must do."

Arthur twitches. "I don't think so." He grumbles before Tore looks at him.

"Yes. We. Did." He says firmly, ushering the other blonde out of the room.

"Are they…leaving us for a reason?" Nikola asks confused, looking over at Demitri.

"Heh…I...guess so…" Demitri mumbles awkwardly. "I-is there anything…you want to do?"

A suspicious look comes to Nikola's face. "Demitri…why did they leave?"

Blushing deeply, Demitri stares at the ground. "I-I...I simply…I mean…I guess it's because they know…I...li…ke…you…?" He whispers and Nikola's eyes practically jump out of his skull.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I know this is sudden, isn't it? But I do! A lot! I have since we first met! You were so good looking…and then it turned out we had so much in common, before we even really talked I had a crush on you. Then you said you wanted to be friends with me, no matter what others thought, a-and I knew there was no turning back for me. I wasn't planning on confessing, and I was going to be content with just staying by your side as a friend…but I guess I have no choice. I-I'm not asking for you to say it back…just…think about it for a while?" Demitri blurts out, talking fast as he grows increasingly nervous.

Nikola stands there in stunned silence. He truly doesn't know what to say; and rather than tell him he has been thinking of Demitri like that for a while now as well, his mouth remains tightly closed.

"W-well I will stay with Tore in his room for a while, so you don't feel awkward, okay?" Demitri says, smiling awkwardly at him. "I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable, so I will stay away from you." He mumbles, turning to leave.

"W-wait!" Nikola yells, finally regaining his senses. "D-don't go…there's no reason to go…" He says, smiling at Demitri. "I like you as well. Not as long as you have liked me, but it has been a while." A nervous laugh comes out as he grabs the sleeve of Demitri's shirt. "In fact, I was going to be content with the same thing as you…just staying by your side as a friend."

Demitri laughs a little. "Really? That would have truly been sad, huh?"

Nikola smiles. "Yeah. Good thing Tore forced you to grow a pair and say something."

Demitri scoffs. "Like you're one to talk! You weren't going to say anything at all!"

"Hmm…that's true." The older teen mumbles, moving closer to Demitri. "So, since we both like each other…it would make sense to kiss, right?"

"Y-yeah…it would." Demitri says awkwardly, looking at the ground.

Nikola smirks. "That's a good enough yes for me." He says before pulling Demitri's face closer to his, quickly closing the gap between them in a chaste kiss.

Demitri blushes, closing his eyes and awkwardly deepening the kiss.

It's not exactly where Nikola would have liked his first kiss; a dark room where three boys practice the occult in the nerdiest way possible, but he's more than likely going to have to get used to this with Demitri. The magic club isn't going to disappear anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter. Yes, this story seems rushed...especially for me...because it is. I don't like it but I didn't want to delete it for those who like it. (for whatever reason you do.) Now, however, I have a new story idea for them that I think will come out much nicer than this, so I want to get to that. It seems weird to have them get together in only four chapters, maybe because it usually takes me at least 8. lD I hope this is an alright ending for those who liked this story.


End file.
